Megaman ZX3: The Lost Hero
by blackcomet1224
Summary: Albert said Model A is based on him, but is he telling the truth. What if there was a third legendary hero from the Maverick wars all but lost to time. Join Grey, Ashe, and Model A as they investigate to find out the identity of this lost hero, but dark forces are at work as an old enemy returns. "The world needs to be reset for a the new world to born."
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is set after ZX advent a few hours after Albert is defeated. As you guys guess fromm this fic title. I never brought the whole revel of 'Model Albert' with Albert claiming that Model A is based on him which is *cough* bull-crap *cough*. I mean come on look at the Model A its Axl's head, and look at Grey and Ashes mega merged form. They are equip with a copy ability, 2 pistols, a black and red color scheme, and the overall design of the mega-merged form screams Axl. Plus Model A has the same personality as Axl. Please reviews cause that is a authors energy drink. Also their will couple the of past X characters appearing, and I will be using a fan theory for Axl's origin(hint I used it in my Megaman x Mass effect fic). Now on with the show.)**

**Chapter 1: A mystery uncovered**

**3****rd**** POV**

It had been a few hours since the defeat of Master Albert and his plan to reset the world and achieve Godhood. Before Ouroboros fell into the ocean thanks to Model Z holding of the 4 enemy mega men Vent and Aile were able to save an unconscious Grey and Ashe. After a couple of hours Gray and Ashe woke up in the Hunter's base medical ward they met with Vent and Aile and talked what they would do now that Albert is defeated. Grey and Ashe plan to travel with each other because due to their relation to Albert they were for intent and purposes family. Grey want to find his own Destiny,and Ashe want to continue treasure hunting and make a name for her self in the history books. Vent and Aile plan to do the same traveling the world and explore. Before they part ways the bio-metals Model Z, X, and A appeared because Z and X wants to ask A about his identity A retold what Albert told him, Grey, and Ashe. After hearing the story X and Z expressed doubts that Albert provided the full truth explaining that they don't believe A was based on Albert because they felt a familiar aura coming from him the same aura that belong to someone long ago who was their friend and like a little brother to them. Seeing the confusion on their face they suggested they go back to Albert's abandon lab where Ashe found Grey to find anything that will shed some light on why A seemed so familiar to them. Now Grey and Ashe in their mega-merged forms are exploring the lab of the deceased Master Albert and birth place of Grey. Grey is typing and looking over the data on the computer console by his capsule, while Ashe explore the rest of the lab checking for any helpful notes left by their 'father' Albert.

Grey POV

I typed on the computer console looking through different sets of data ranging from reports on my status when I was in that tank to some research notes that I couldn't understand. I looked through every file in all the directories and still nothing. I continued to look until Model A spoke interrupting my concentration. I noticed ever since the talk with X and Z he acting differently. He seemed on edge. He more impatient than usually.

"Found anything yet Grey?" he asked impatient for answers.

I shook my head. "I am sorry A, but there is nothing on this terminal that could help us, and even if there was data on you in this computer it is more likely Albert ( I refused to call him father.) moved it to another terminal. I'm sorry."

Model A gave an exasperated sigh of frustration. "It is alright Grey. I am sorry for acting a little bratty. It just what X and Z said that got me on edge.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I remember."

(Flash back 2 hours ago)

**3****rd**** POV**

Outside the medical ward before they split ways Model X and Z were talking to A while Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile were listening.

Z looked at A with a scrutinizing gaze that seem oddly familiar to A as if he faced that gaze before. "A who are you based on?"

A sighed and told X and Z what Albert told him, Grey, and Ashe. He told them that he is based on Albert and is a flawed version of a Model W tried to create and part of a back up system if he were to die before acquiring model W.

X looked at Model A in deep thought. "(He looks familiar. His personality, and his mega merged form along with his bio-metal form. Feels like I know him from some place.) I don't think your based on Albert." he said.

Everybody looked at X in surprise except for Z. "What do you mean Model A isn't based Albert?" asked Aile.

"He means Albert probably lied to A or didn't tell the full truth." Z cut in.

Ashe arched a eye brow with a look of surprise. "Wait, what made you think he isn't based on Albert? I mean I don't trust that sorry excuse of a father for what he done to me, A and my brother Grey..." Grey looked at Ashe in surprise Ashe saw this and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled and he smiled back. "... ,but I don't think he would lie about something like that when he was so sure of winning."

Vent looked at Model X and Z. "X. Z. What are you trying to say? That A is based on a reploid from your time period?"

X nodded. "Yes, I don't know how to explain it, but when we first meet Grey,A and Ashe I felt something familiar from Model A like a presence of an old friend like someone I consider a little brother. I also got flashes of memories long-buried coming to the surface..."

This grabbed everyone attention. "Memories? You mean from before you became a bio-metal?" Vent asked.

"Back during the Maverick war there was a young reploid who me and Z trained personally. I don't remember much just that he looked up to me and Z, he was our friend/comrade, and he looked very similar to Model A and Grey/Ashe mega-merged form. Also he had a very unique ability..."

"A-trans." Z finished. " The ability to copy a reploids appearance and abilities. I remember little bits and pieces as well, but it is not very clear just like other stuff from the Maverick and Elf War." Z said in a longing tone.

Model A looked at X and Z with a questioning look. "So you think I am based on this reploid who was your friend and not on Albert? As much I like the idea of not being based on that creep how do you know? What make you so sure that you're not mistaken? Do you have proof?" Model A asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"I don't have proof, but answer me this. When first saw us what did you feel? Anything familiar?" X asked.

Model A seemed to float down in thought. This got Grey and Ashe worried. "Hey A are you alright?" Grey asked.

Ashe got closer to A. "Yeah you kind of too quiet which is very unlike you."

Model A levitated up to the same level of the other bio-metals. "When I first saw you I felt something like I knew you two for a long time. That we were comrades. If what you say is true and I am not based on Albert...Then am I based on that reploid you guys trained during the Maverick wars."

X shook left and right. "I don't know honestly. It just a theory, but I say yes it is very likely. You might find more information on your creation in the lab you were created in. I would look there."

"But where would we find this lab?" Ashe asked.

Aile put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "Maybe you might find the coordinates in the lab Grey was found."

Z nodded in agreement. "I would look there."

A nodded and looked at Ashe and Grey. "Grey. Ashe. We been through so much, and I was wondering..." before he could finish Ashe held up her hand stopping him.

"You don't even need to ask you helped us out with surviving Albert's game of destiny so we are happy to help, besides your our friend! Right Grey.!

Grey nodded with smile. "Yeah, Model A you helped me find out about my past, and now I will do the same for you."

"Ashe. Grey. Thank you." Model A said his voice starting break.

Ashe smiled widen. "Your not going to cry on us are you Model A?"

Model A just turned around. "No."

Everybody shared a laugh before quieting down. "Alright then let's go explore that lab! Ready Grey?!" Ashe proclaim.

Grey nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's go." Grey then turns towards Vent, Aile, Model X, and Z. "But what are you guys going to do."

"Me and Z will dig through our memories and see what we can find." X responded.

"And we will help them. We will dig through the archives at Legion HQ and see if there any mention of this reploid." Aile said with a bright smile.

Vent nodded in agreement. "Even though the archives don't have much from that time its a start. We might find something."

Z chuckled. "Well kid I hope you find something."

"Thank...wait why did you call me kid?" A asked.

"I don't know. It..just seemed right. Got a problem with that?" Z asked.

A shook his head/body. "No, It's not a problem. (In fact I feel like I have been called that before.)"

"Alright we will contact you when find something see ya." Ashe said.

"We will do the same. Hope you find out more about your creation Model A." Vent said giving a thumbs up.

Both groups said their farewells and went their separate paths to find out the truth about Model A.

(Flash back Ends)

**Grey POV**

I continue to type looking through files to check if I missed anything. "What X and Z said make sense. I mean to make a bio-metal you need a the soul from a humanoid to based the bio-metal on pretty much transferring that soul into that bio-metal, and bio-metals take a shape resembling that reploid, and you look nothing like Albert. I think he named you after him because of his ego."

I continued to search through files until I received a call on my communicator it was from Ashe. I activate my communicator. "Hey Ashe you found anything?"

"Yeah, I found something that might give us the answers we are looking for. I am sending you my location."

I nodded my head. "Alright I am on my way. Grey out." I turned off my communicator, and followed the way point provided by my sister Ashe.

"What you think Ashe found?" asked Model A

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but by the way Ashe sound it is very important."

I walked while Model A floated down the barley lite Lab corridors we walked for a few minutes before we came into a room full of old parts and bookshelf. We saw Ashe waving her hand pointing at a door that I swore wasn't there before. I walked toward Ashe with model A by my side.

I looked at the door behind Ashe. "Ashe where that door come from? I don't remember that being there before."

"I don't either." Model A chimed in.

Ashe gave a big smile and waved her right index finger back and forth. "Well it was hidden. I was digging through the bookshelves and accidentally found it behind one of them. Behind the door is some sort teleporter room. I took a look around and found this data pad. You might want to read it. It look like some sort of journal."

She took the data pad from the side of her armored leg and handed it to me. I took it and began to read it contents along with A.

_XX/XX/24XX_

_Research Log XX_

_Author: Master Albert._

_The time is coming when the Game of Destiny shall begin and soon I will achieve godhood. But for now I must head to my private bio-metal research lab to complete my back up system. The bio-metal I created Model LM is ready, but he showing great resistance to my attempts to seal his memories. He refuses to mega-merge with the failures Prometheus or Pandora or tell me anything about the reploid body I found buried in the ruins of the battle ground that the legendary X and Zero fought and beat Omega or why his soul was sharing the body of the original reploid's soul. The only thing he told me before I put him in stasis was his name: Lumine, but according to historical data I found in another ruins which I believe was one of The Maverick hunters bases there was another reploid that fought with the legendary X and Zero. The data were corrupted so I couldn't get much information, but what I found interest me. According to the data there was a reploid who description matches the one in my lab who power is second only to X and Zero thanks to his special ability called A-Trans, and his strangely advance design beyond the reploids specs(excluding X and Zero) at the time. Not only that, but he was trained personally by them, and fought with them as a team becoming a legendary hero in his own right not as big as X and Zero, but he did made a name for himself second only to them. Unfortunately one of the things I couldn't get on from this data on this legendary hero that is all but lost to time is his full name the only thing I know is the first syllable in his name is A. If the body I found is the body of this lost legendary hero then maybe I could this A's soul to create another bio-metal that will be easier to control. I will examine the body to download the soul and find out what this A-trans ability is. For now I will keep this data to myself until a later time. My goal is so close. I can taste it. Just little more time._

_-Master Albert of the sage Trinity_

After I read the journal entry I looked at Ashe. "So I guess this pretty much conformed two things: 1. Model A is based on some unknown legendary hero, and not on Albert."

Ashe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. This is pretty surreal. I mean Model A is based on this unknown hero who was trained personally by the legendary X and Zero, but I wonder who is this Lumine that Albert mention in his journal."

I narrowed my eyes thinking. "Also this Lumine character soul was used to create Model LM, and put him in stasis before creating Model A. What is strange is that he was inside this lost hero's original body..."

"Yeah, the question is why did Model A have two souls in his reploid body? Hey A you been quiet does this Lumine guy ring any bells? A?" Ashe looked in Model A direction with a worried look on her face.

I turned towards Model A. "Hey Model A." he didn't respond. "A?! A!? You alright!?" he still didn't respond to my calls. I looked at my sister.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asked her voice full of worry.

I looked at A. "I don't know." I said truthfully.

**3****rd**** POV**

While Grey and Ashe was trying to figure out what was wrong with Model A deep inside the Model A's mind he was experiencing vivid flash backs from his past life. Flashes of past memories appear before his eyes all of them showing a white effeminate reploid with blue hair.

**Model A POV**

I saw flashes of images appear before me. I saw 3 old style reploids one blue armed with a buster, one red with blond hair armed with a saber, and an angelic figure floating standing by a carcass of some reploid which for some reason I knew was Sigma. I was armed with some sort pistol at the angelic figure. Then another image appear showing me in some sort of white armor with blue high lights fighting a knight like reploid giving off a dark aura. As images flashed across my mind I heard an anagram voices. Echos of the past. Screaming in my head.

"_Lumine! What are you doing? Don't tell me you gone Maverick.."_

"_The copy chips we new generation Reploids possess... They were derived from data from hundreds of old model means, of course, that Sigma was also included in the mix. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?" _

"_Enemy, ally... This issue isn't so black and white. Reploids, along with humanity, have irrevocably changed. The nature of their existence has also changed. You are not needed in our new world!"_

"_I was wrong prototype, and X was right. This world isn't just ment for us. It is for everybody. Lets make a new world where Reploids and Humans can live in peace! "_

"_Lumine, Lets do this. Ready to help out X and Zero partner?" _

"_Ready Prototype. I shall lend my strength." _

I continue to listen and watch as parts of my past unfold in fromt of me. "A! A! WAKE UP! AAAA!"

Suddenly I was brought out from flash back to find Ashe and Grey looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"What happen?" I asked.

Ashe gave a sigh of relief. "You were lock in some sort of trance. We have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes. What happen to you?"

I looked done remembering the flash backs and voices. "Well when I saw that name Lumine I saw bits and pieces that I believe were from my past before I became a bio-metal."

Grey looked at me with a questioning glint. "Do you know who this Lumine guy is?"

"All I know is that he was a Maverick that X, Zero, and I fought against during the Maverick War who later became an ally during the Elf war. He was also the director for something called the Jacob Project, and manipulated Sigma. I don't know how his soul ended up in my body though. Everything else is just a... mess." I said the last part dejectedly.

Grey gave a sympathetic nod. "OK lets recap what we know. We know that Albert created a bio-metal before creating Model A."

"Model LM" Ashe supplemented.

Grey nodded. "Right, Model LM. We also know that this bio-metal is based on a reploid form the Maverick Wars named Lumine who was a Maverick turned ally, and his bio-metal is in stasis in the lab he and A were created in."

"Lets not forget that he was the director for that Jacob Project thing Model A mention." Ashe added.

"Also his soul was in my body when I was a reploid." Model A added.

"Also Albert stored the lost hero's body in his lab, and this hero can use A-Trans." Grey turns to Ashe. "Is there anything else in that room?" Grey asked Ashe.

"Yeah follow me." she said.

We followed Ashe into the hidden room. Inside is a transerver, a terminal, and a table with a couple of data pads on top. Grey walked over to the terminal swipe his hand on the screen and looked at the dust gathered on his hands. "Look like this place hasn't been used in a while." he commented.

Ashe walked over the transerver checking it over. "Also it looks like the transerver is busted to the point of no repair. Lets see if we can find anything juicy on that terminal."

Grey nodded and moved out-of-the-way as Ashe began typing on the keyboard looking through security programs and data files. "Yes!" Ashe exclaimed with a smile then a that smile disappeared as soon as it came. "DAMN IT!" she said as she slammed her fist on the table leaving a dent.

Me and Grey were shaking from the show of strength. "Hey...uh Ashe um whats.. wrong?" Grey hesitantly asked.

"Yeah...you nearly smashed that table in half." I added.

Ashe took a deep breath to calm herself. "OK, you want the good news or bad news?"

"Lets hear the good news first." said Grey.

Ashe gave a sigh which is never good coming form her. "The good news is that the terminal contain the coordinates to Albert's hidden lab, and then some." she said the last part with a smile.

I mentally cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?" I asked.

"Well the terminal not only contained the coordinates to the lab, but also to some laboratory located halfway around the world." she explained.

"Why would Albert build a lab halfway around the world?" I asked.

Ashe continue to type to get more information. "Well according to his notes it's not his lab more like a lab he discovered while out on his investigation on our lost hero somewhere in former Russia..." she continued to scroll down the screen. "..., and it belonged to a famous scientist named Dr. Mikhail Cossack, and his daughter Dr. Kalinka Cossack."

The minute she said Kalinka Cossack I felt something. A warm feeling like she was someone I was very close to like a parent to child. Suddenly I am in a tube of sorts. I saw a Russian woman in her early 30s with beautiful blond hair and green eyes wearing a white lab coat with black winter fur boots, and a black Ushanka on her head looking through some glass at me. She was smiling at me it was so full of warmth and joy, but the joy didn't reach her eyes instead it was full of sadness and regret. She started to speak her tone full of sadness and regret.

"_I am sorry my son. I am sorry I won't be able to see you and your brother grow up as a person." As she continue to speak tears weld up in her eyes, and she gave a sad smile. "My son you and your brother are my greatest creations. You two brought so much joy in my life even when this disease that left me unable to bear children came back. You two are the only thing good that came out of my illness. I hope..." she shook her head lightly. "...no I know you and your brother will along with Light's son X will change the world." before she could finish she started to cough hysterically into her handkerchief I look closely at the piece of fabric and saw splotches of crimson red on it. "My two only regret is that I won't be able to finish building your brother, and I won't be able to see you two grow up. Always know that I love you two, and I am proud to be your two mother. Goodbye my sons. Remember I will always love you." _

_I banged from the inside of my capsule trying to get out. I felt tears going down my cheek. "MOM! MOM! Please don't go! Please don't die!"_

**3****rd**** POV**

While Model A was having his intense flashback Grey and Ashe were watching him with worry and fear for their friend.

**Grey POV**

"Oh no, he having another episode." I said as I watch my friend go through another trance only this time he saying things.

"Please don't go..." Model A said in his trance like state.

Ashe went to grab and shake the bio-metal. "A! A! SNAP OUT OF IT A!" she continues to shake until Model A finally regained his senses, and floated away from us a little looking down shaking. It looked like he was crying with no tears.

Ashe and I walked towards him. "A are you alright? You had another episode, and based on how your acting it seemed pretty intense."

"Your crying A. Why are you crying?" I asked worried something happened.

A continue to look down then after a minute he composed himself and looked at us. "That woman Kalinka Cossack..."

Ashe nodded her head in understanding. "Is she someone important from your past?" she asked.

Model nodded. "She was my creator. My mother. She created me and my brother..."

That caught our attention. "Wait you have a brother?" I asked.

Model A nodded in response. "Yes, Mother created me and my brother before she sealed us away. She was able to complete, but she wasn't able to complete my brother."

"Why wasn't she able to finish your brother, and why she sealed you away?" asked Ashe.

If Model A had shoulder they would droop, and if he had tear tucks they would be working overtime now. He looked down shaking again. "Because she was dying. She had an illness that we thought she beat, but it came back." he said simply lacking his usually spunk.

Ashe and I looked at A with an apologetic look. "I am sorry." she said simply clearly not knowing what else to say.

I walked up to Model A and gave him an apologetic smile. "Hey do you need a minute?" I asked.

Model A shook his body. "No I am alright now. Just go on, and tell us the badness Ashe."

Ashe nodded in understanding and continued on with the bad news. "Well the bad news is the location of Albert's lab is located in the most infamous desert area known as The Crimson Desert known for a monster that rumored to live there killing anyone who dare enter..."

"I don't see the problem the coordinates is to Albert's hidden lab will have a transerver. We can just enter the coordinates in a working transerver and just teleport directly inside the lab bypassing all that sand and the rumored monster." I said.

Ashe gave a sigh of irritation. "(Uh Oh)" I thought.

"Because the transerver on the other end I.E. Albert's hidden lab is configured to only to receive incoming signals from this specific transerver in this room so if an unauthorized person were to get these coordinates he or she wouldn't be able to use any other transerver beside this one. So he or she will have to teleport themselves to the nearest town or supply depot and go the rest by foot or Ride chaser. Pretty ingenious even if someone manage to get the location of his lab you will have to get past the monster to get to it since you can't any other transerver except this one." she explained pointing at the broken transerver.

She took a deep breath and breathed out. "Well at least there's a huge bounty on the monster."

"WAIT WHAT!" Me and Model A exclaimed.

Ashe looked at us like we grown a second and third head. "What you didn't know?" she asked and then she smacked her forehead in realization after seeing our clueless faces. "Oh that's right you two were sealed up. Well you that area is a good trade route for hunters, traders, etc because it leads straight to Legion City, but thanks to the monster travelers are forced to take long way to Legion City. So for a long there have been 1 million RC bounty on the monster's head, but anyone who took up the bounty either came back on the brink of death or don't come back at all. I think we should go in and claim that bounty!" he exclaimed.

I looked at her with my best you can't be serious look. She raised her hands in defense. "What we took care of Albert and he had Model W to power him up, so this monster should be a snap. Besides we be hitting 2 birds with one stone we take care of the monster opening the trade route earning a million RC in the process, and clearing the way towards Albert's lab allowing us access to what ever he has stored there."

I sighed in defeat she did have a point. "Alright, but we should contact and report what we found to Vent and Aile first, and see what they found."

Ashe nodded in agreement. "Alright lets get out here. This place is giving me the creeps."

I nodded in agreement remembering when I was attacked by Prometheus and Pandora when I first woke up. "Yeah lets go." I looked at Model A who was still looking down. "Hey A ready to go?"

Model A looked at me. "Yeah sure lets just get out here." he said slowly sounding like a great burden was placed on his shoulder.

Knowing that he is properly wasn't in the mood to talk right after today's recent memory episode. I took his answer and contacted Vent and Aile. "Vent. Aile. This is Grey can you hear me?"

I could hear was static until Aile voice came through. "We can hear you loud and clear Grey. You found something?" she asked.

"Yeah, we found some data and Model A remembered somethings. We will explain when meet you." I explained.

"Alright meet me and Vent in the archive area of Legion HQ. We found something that might be connected to Model A." Aile responded.

I nodded. "Alright we are on the way. Grey out." I responded.

I closed the communicator and looked at Ashe and Model A. "Well lets go back Legion HQ and meet Vent and Aile, and see what they found out."

Ashe gave a thumbs along with a smirk. "Right behind ya brother."

Model A nodded. "Yeah lets see what found out about my past."

We left the lab, but before I went through the final exit I took one last look at the glass tube I was stored before finally closing the door and continue towards Legion HQ leaving the plans of a mad man behind me.

**3****rd**** POV**

On the streets of Legion City in broad daylight a green with yellow highlights reploid carrying an unconscious raider heading towards Legion HQ. He is wearing heavy armor armed with a shoulder cannon, shoulder rocket launcher on his left side, Vulcan cannons on his forearms, a jet pack, and other weaponry hidden within his armor. He looked up at Legion HQ through the T-Shap visor of his helmet. He looked at the data pad in his hand that listed a bounty for a monster in The Crimson Desert.

"Once I turn you in and collect the bounty on your head I think I will try collect the bounty on this monster in The Crimson Desert. (Once I get some help. I learned long ago that pride comes before the fall, and my pride caused me to die 2 times already.)" he said to the unconscious Raider, and thought the last part to himself.

The figure entered the lobby and went to the security guard in charge of giving pu the reward for bounties. He was a big muscular humanoid with a scar across his face. He gave a smile towards the figure like he is a regular customer.

"Caught another one eh? Don't you ever take a break" he said in an amusement.

The figure smiled under his helmet. "As long there are Mavericks and Raiders I will never rest."

The guard scratched his chin. "I wonder, why you try so hard anyway Vile?"

Vile let out sigh and let out a sigh. "Lets just say this my redemption and punishment for all my sins. Plus I want to make the world a better place for my wife and kid."

The guard nodded in understanding, and let Vile on his way before he left he saw a couple of kids one a boy and the other a girl both with dark skin and silver. There was a bio-metal following them. The bio-metal wad black with a red cap on its face with 2 white 'ears'.

Vile studied the bio-metal. "(Wait that bio-metal looks familiar. He looks very similar to that kid that X and Zero took under their wing. Wait it can it be that bio-metal is based on...).

He saw Grey and Ashe enter the elevator leading to the archive area. "(I wonder why those two are heading towards the archives. My instincts tell me they could help me with the monster bounty.) I thought.

I smirked under my helmet. "But first lets see why they are going to the archives."

Vile took the next elevator and followed to the archives where they will meet Vent and Aile.

**(A/N: And done. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter Grey, Ashe, and Model A will meet up with Vent, Aile, Model X, and Model Z. Vile will meet his old friends also and try to recruit Grey and Ashe.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is Ch 2. Enjoy, and review. Thank you for reading.)**

Radio speak

(thought)

**Normal speak**

**Chapter 2 Old Friends and Unexpected Allies**

**3****rd**** POV**

In the elevator heading to the Archive level of Legion HQ Grey and Ashe along with Model A were waiting for the elevator to stop at their destination. Grey was playing with one of the thick red cords on his back that were used to download brainwashing information into his mind, Ashe was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded with her long flowing silver ponytail vibrating slightly with each tap, and Model A was floating in one spot concentrating on digging up more memories, but so far it brought little results only two new images were seen one a castle covered in snow and two a red and blue/gray figure with blond hair slightly shooting straight back curving slightly at the end carrying a dual beam scythe similar to Prometheus's single saber scythe. Model A felt warmth from both images one felt like a place where he belonged. It felt like home, while the other like he looked up to him like child would a father. He also felt a great sadness because he knew that the reploid was long dead because of someone that used him. Ashe and Grey noticed Model A's unusual silence and tried to talk to him.

"Hey A remember anything new?" Ashe asked breaking the bio-metal out of his stupor.

Model A shook himself before responding. "Only two things. A castle covered in snow, and an old style red and gray reploid with a dual scythe." he responded.

"You mean Prometheus? What connection does he have to your past?" Grey asked confused.

Model A shook his head/body. "No, this is a different reploid someone who was a father to me." he explained.

Ashe nodded. "On the subject Prometheus and Pandora, I wonder what happened to them?" she said wistfully.

Grey place a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "I am sure they got out. They are pretty stubborn and determine." he said knowing that his sister felt pity for the reploid siblings. They weren't evil just victims of Albert and Model W maddening influence.

Ashe smiled thankfully at her brother. "I know, but Albert and the Model Ws did a number on them. I mean the way they are now was because of Albert. I just wondered, if they could have been saved if we dragged them out. And what about the other participants in Albert's game for all we know th eW's twisted them like they did Prometheus and Pandora." she said saying the word 'Albert' with the proper amount of venom.

Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Truth be told, we may never know, but when this is over lets hunt down and destroy all Model W's so no one else will suffer under their influence." Grey proclaimed cheering his sister up.

"Yeah!, we will destroy all the Model W's!" A exclaimed.

Ashe smiled at Model A's and her brother's proclamation. She looked at the ceiling in thought. "That would make a excellent chapter in my life story, wouldn't it?" Then a thought occurred to Ashe once she thought about the relation between them, Albert, Pandora and Prometheus. "You know if Albert created Prometheus and Pandora doesn't that make them our brother and sister?" she observed.

Grey mouth gaped as he imagined being related to the reploid siblings who tired to kill them 3 times. "You know Ashe I wouldn't be surprised after all that happened." Model A chimed in while Grey just nodded his head unable to process words as the gears in his head turned thinking about the possibility.

The elevator let out a ding alerting its occupants they reach the Historical Archives floor. The doors opened reveling rows upon rows of shelves with an assortment of data pads containing historical information that the trinity manage to gather during since it's formation. Grey, Ashe and Model A stepped out of the elevator and followed one of the rows until they entered an open area lined with terminals connected to the history data servers. They saw Vent and Aile with Model X and Z sitting in front of one of the terminals, but unbeknownst to them another figure followed Ashe and Grey and is now spying on them hiding in one of the rows. It was a certain military green and yellow armored reploid with a T-shaped visor listening in gathering information and contemplating on how make his move. The figure looked at the floating objects around Vent and Aile and smiled under his helmet.

"(Well Well, It seems rumors about the bio-metals being based on the legendary heroes are true. Now lets see why they are here.)" Vile mused quietly to himself making sure to stay hidden.

Vile watched as Vent, Aile, and their Bio-metals gave their greetings.

"Grey! Aile! Good you two made it! We found out somethings from the archives and our Bio-metals remembered some things as well." Aile said excited to share some of the things they discovered.

Grey smiled taking out the data found in Albert's lab. "We found something as well. This and that the head of the Jakob Project during the Maverick War was Model A's brother." he said handing the data pad containing the journal entry and the coordinates to the lab in the Crimson Desert and the lab in former Russia.

Aile nodded taking the data pad from Grey and pulling out a data pad pressing a button on the touch screen popping up a news article from the Maverick War. "Here what we found." she said handing the pad to Grey for him, A, and Ashe to look over. "_U.N. Approves New Generation Reploids for use in the Jakob Project._" Grey read out loud. They read the article which talked about plans to colonize the moon and building a city there, but what interest them was these 'New Generation Reploids' ability to mimic any reploid's shape and abilities which was almost the same as their A-Trans ability. They continued to read until they a picture of the director of the project. It was a picture of an effeminate reploid with green eyes and light purple/blue hair with the hard 'hair' on the back of his head modeled into a fan shape, and a lock of his hair covering his right eye. He was smiling arrogantly and the picture of him screamed refinement and a false sense of superiority. What caught Grey and Ashe eye was the name under the picture. 'Lumine Head director of the Jakob Project'.

Ashe tapped her pointing finger on her cheek. "So that's your brother, A. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a she." Ashe commented with Grey nodding in agreement.

Vent nodded. "Yeah, we thought he was a girl too until X and Z straighten it out plus the gender specific words help. Anyway we only found limited amounts of information since a lot of documents and files from that time were lost during the Elf Wars. But from we gathered from the X, Z and the records form t he archives Lumine was a major part of the 8th rebellion lead by Sigma during the Maverick Wars which the goal was to take over the Jakob Project and go into space to colonize other planets starting with the moon." he said nodding towards his sister continue.

"But unlike previous rebellions where Sigma was the mastermind in this case he himself was being manipulated by the director of the project. Also turns out Albert had a lot of historical records locked away under lock and key on his personnel server supporting the existence of these shape-shifting reploids. Based on what Master Thomas told us there have been debate between historical scholars even the trinity members Albert and Mikhail on the existence of the New Generation Reploids for decades, and it turns out Albert had loads of documents giving undeniable proof of their existence and here is the kicker there are reports from that time that X and Zero had a prototype of these reploids fight with them putting down the 7th and 8th rebellions and a small-scale rebellion in a place called Giga City and not only that, but the copy ability these reploids possessed was created by Mikhail Cossack and finished by his daughter..."

"Kalinka Cossack." Model A finished.

Vent and Aile blinked. "Yes, that is correct. How did you know?" she asked.

Model A looked. "She was my mother. She created me and Lumine, and Mikhail I guess was my grandfather." A explained.

"Yes, I remember the young reploid from my past saying that." Model X chimed in.

"Yeah that's right. A had a flashback back in the lab Grey was sealed in. As the Data pad we gave you said the bio-metal based on his brother is in the Crimson Desert. We are planning to head there take care of the monster and find Albert's Lab to retrieve that bio-metal." Grey explained.

Vent and Aile shocked by the news knowing the tales of the Crimson Desert monster and how few survived to even tell the tales.

"Normally I would call you crazy for going there, but since you two are chosen ones and defeated Albert maybe you can handle the monster, but you will need help." Aile suggested.

"And I doubt many hunters would help you, even the ones crazy enough to help would want a down payment..." Model Z looked towards the direction where Vile was hiding. "Someones here. Someone Familiar." he said interrupting Vent.

Everybody tensed up and Mega-merged with their bio-metals. Grey and Ashe mega-merged with Model A and Vent and Aile double Mega merged with Model Z and X.

"Come out and identify your self!" Vent yelled as everyone pointed their busters in the direction Model Z pointed at.

The response they got was a roguish laugh with a hint of insanity. Vile stepped from behind the shelves of data pads he was hiding behind into the clear light like a phantom of the night. To everyone in the room except for the bio-metals the figure wasn't anything they seen before equip with some sort of heavy green with yellow highlights armor, machine busters, and a over the shoulder cannon and missile launcher. At first they thought he was some sort of Pseudoroid, but looking more closely it was obvious he is a reploid because he wasn't based on some plant or animal. His armor was dented and scarred with scorch marks from buster fire all over his body, but his seemed armor far from being broken and useless. The bio-metals looked at the figure with an overwhelming sense of familiarity and caution. They couldn't put a finger on it, but they knew him some how and how dangerous he is like they fought him before. Out of all the 3 Model Z and X feeling of familiarity were the strongest.

"Well, Well, It's nice to see you again you again my old friends." he said chuckling looking the floating bio-metals studying the features of not only the bio-metals, but their chosen ones armor as well. He smiled under his helmet. "(Their armor looks very similar to X, Zero, and Axl, which confirm my theory about their bio-metals. And it looks like the hunter trio have the case of the amnesia.)." he thought knowing that he had a huge bargaining chip in his hands or more accurately mind.

Vent narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about if we met before, and me and my friends would remember if we did. So who are you and what do you want?" Vent demanded pointing his ZX buster at the former-maverick letting his temper get the best of him.

"Relax kid, I am not here to fight, and your right we haven't met before. But me and your bio-metals have a few times." Vile crossed his arms amused at Vent's reaction. "In fact I know quite a bit about them even their real names."

The group widen their eyes in surprise, and lowered their weapons. Ashe and Grey wondered who this guy was and if he know A's identity and if so how much does he know. Vent and Aile were suspicious of the reploid, and wondered how he know Model X, Z and A. Model A floated forward in front of the group ignoring the feeling he and the other bio-metals felt earlier.

"I-No, we know you. It's in the back of my mind. I know your name. We know your name, and I know X and Z met you many more times than I have." Model A trying to remember.

Model X and Z floated forward to Model A side. "Who are you?" Model X asked.

"And what do you want?" asked Z.

"Yeah! Start spilling answers, pal." Ashe said angrily.

Aile gave Ashe a look that told her to 'calm down'. She then looked the former-maverick. "Now I will asked nicely only once. Who are you and what is your purpose here?" she asked her patience clearly wearing thin.

Vile shook his laughing some more. "And I was hoping we could enjoy this little reunion some more." he said almost nostalgic, and for some reason the phrase he said sounded eerily familiar to the bio-metals. "Anyway, I... overheard your little conversation and here, and by the sound of things we are on the same page." Vile paused until Aile and Vent nodded for him to continue. "Here is the deal you need someone to help you with the monster in the Crimson Desert , and I want to deal with the monster as well."

Ashe folded her arms. "I know where this is going. What do you want in return?" she asked having experience with bounty hunters.

Vile smiled. "Straight to the point, eh. I like that. Alright, I want half the bounty and in return I will provide any information I can offer and if I feel like it even help you with whatever business you have in the Crimson Desert."

Vent and Aile looked at each other than to Grey and Ashe then the Bio-metals silently asking if they should trust this reploid. They nodded their heads. Aile looked at the green reploid with a critical eye.

"Alright, but first you have prove we can trust you. Telling us your name is a good start." she said.

Vile laughed wildly like what Aile said was the funniest thing in the world catching everyone off guard. He was laughing at the fact that at one time everybody knew his name and would either run on sight or destroy on site. This action made Vent angry once he broke out of his stupor.

"HEY! What's so funny?" he asked angrily before his sister could stop.

Vile calmed himself enough to speak. "Sorry kid, it just at one time everybody would know my name. Anyway, I could do better than tell you my name." he then looked and casually pointed at the bio-metals. "I could also tell you theirs for you."

"We know Model X and Z real names are X and Zero, but you know Model A's real name?" Grey asked.

Vile nodded. "Yes, Axl Cossack, and he and his brother Lumine were what the New Generation Reploids were based on during the Maverick Wars." he said simply.

Model A eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, that's my name Axl. From now on I am Model Axl. Not Albert! AXL!" he said excitedly then memories flashed in X, Z, and A minds. They saw a green reploid with a shoulder cannon kidnap Lumine during the Jakob incident then they saw him save a human family during the Elf Wars and assist them in fighting a huge reploid. Everybody looked at their bio-metals worried because they standing still and silent. They all broke out of their stupor and looked at the reploid bounty hunter remembering his name, and his deeds during the Maverick War and Elf Wars. And X and Zero remembered his disappearance after the establishment of Neo-Arcadia. The bio-metals looked at he former-maverick with mixed emotions. They were happy to see him survive after what they know was a gruesome war, while not exactly trusting of him after what he did during the Maverick War, but they knew he changed to an extent.

"VILE!" they screamed.

"Who!?" everybody else screamed.

Vile chuckled. "I guess a lot of records were destroyed during the Elf Wars and since then, if you don't recognized me even after knowing my name. Yes, my name is Vile and I fought in the Elf War and the Maverick War." Strangely he said 'Maverick War' with a palpable amount regret.

Vent use the datapad he was holding using the wireless network to access the archive server looking up Vile in the database finding little information on him only that he was Sigma Right hand man during the Maverick Wars and that he fought against Weil during the Elf wars no picture only a physical description that said he had a cannon and he was purple, wore a helmet with a T-shaped visor, and gold. This reploid was green, but he had a cannon and helmet with T-shaped visor.

Vent showed his sister, Grey, and Ashe the data pad they gaped in surprise and shock. "You...were a Maverick. You used to work for Sigma the Devil King of Mavericks! How can we trust you!?" Vent said aiming his ZX buster at him.

Vile just yawned and chuckled as Aile grabbed her brother's gun arm and forcibly lowered it. "X, Z and A fought with and against him in the past, so let here their opinions." she said everybody looking at the bio-metals in question.

Model X was the first to answer. "I believe I known him for a long time, and I know he was instrumental in the Elf Wars and covered our back. I know we can trust him, at least for now." X stated giving his support to trust the former-maverick.

Zero studied Vile up and down. "Well, I don't like nor do I hate him, but like X said I think trust him for now and if we betray us we can beat him like I know we did before." Zero said.

Finally all eye turned towards Model A who was looking at Vile. He knew he was the least experience regarding Vile compared to X and Zero, but he knew they could trust Vile. "I trust him. If Zero and X trust him so do I." Axl said confidently.

Ashe nodded and gave a thumb up. "Well, Model A trust him, so do I! What ya think, Grey?" she asked turning her head towards her brother.

Grey looked at his then Model A aka Axl. He nodded. "I do too. Everyone deserves a second chance." he said.

Aile nodded. "Alright if X and Z trust him, then I will too. But I got my eye on him." she then looked at her brother Vent to see his response.

Vent folded his arms and nodded. "If X and Z say we can trust I guess we can." he grumbled a little.

Aile chuckled at her brother's stubbornness even Grey, Ashe and the bio-metals joined in. Until they each received an incoming transmission. It was from non-other than Master Thomas himself.

"Ashe, Grey, Vent, Aile, and Vile. Please come to the Sage Trinity meeting room. I have urgent matters to discuss with you. Please be swift."

The transmission ended leaving the receivers wondering why Master Thomas want to see them, and how did he know Vile was here with them, then Grey pointed at the camera on the ceiling making sense on how he knew. Everybody went to the elevator heading towards the top of the tower. As the elevator went up at a moderately fast pace group tried tp strike up conversation with their new/old ally.

"So your a bounty hunter?" Ashe asked trying to strike up conversation.

Vile nodded not saying anything as Ashe continued with everybody else listening in.

"No, I only hunt down Mavericks and Raiders,and if you're wondering why it is my redemption and punishment for what I done in the past." he said.

Grey cocked an eyebrow at his statement. "But should you be doing it for free if it is your redemption?" he asked.

Vile chuckled at the reploids question. "It is not simple. I have a family to take care off." he said. The Bio-metals did a triple take at what Vile said.

"Wait, you settled down. You the well known manic who caused millions in collateral damage when you were an hunter settled down and had a kid?" he asked.

Vile smiled under his helmet. "Yup." he said as he pulled out a picture of a man with blue eyes, scars all over his face wearing the same armor Vile was wearing minus the helmet with his arm around a human woman's with green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair shoulders, and in the middle was a young boy eight years old with his mother green eyes and his father's purple hair. They were all smiling happily in the photo. The group stared at the photo the bio-metals being the most surprised not expecting someone like Vile to settle down and have a kid.

Vile smiled proudly at the picture. "This is my wife and son: Samantha and Vava." he said enjoying the gawking faces.

Model Z or Zero was the first to break out of his stupor. "Well I guess you changed more than I gave you credit for." he said.

Model X and Model A nodded in agreement. "So what are they like?" Aile asked smiling curious about Vile family.

"Well Samantha has a temper on her, but she is very sweet and a good cook. My son Vava is a lot like me minus my slight mental issues." Vile explained.

Model X, Z, and A looked at him. "Slight mental issues? Really Vile." they all said getting a chuckle from Vile in response.

"Funny how things changed between reploids and humans. The lines are being blurred technology gave us the ability to eat, die, sleep, and even reproduce like a human, and in turn humans gain the abilities exclusive to reploids making the distinction harder. One point reploids were seen as tools and unthinking soulless machines, now we are equals, and now I am married to a human and she had my child. Me, Vile the maniac hunter who had a hatred towards humans married one and became a family man." Vile chuckled to himself at the irony. "Times has changed and I have changed. You changed the world, X. I was wrong, you weren't wasting your power. Though you were unsure at first you became steadfast in your belief, which helped you defeat Sigma 8 times over."

Model Z shook his head/body. "Never thought I hear that from you. Are you sure this is the same Vile that tried to kill us three times." Z deadpanned.

Vile laughed his signature laugh form the Maverick War. A raspy laugh that belonged to a mad man who can send even the toughest person on edge. He stopped laughing and looked at Z. "Proof enough?" he asked.

Z nodded. "Yup, its him." he deadpanned again.

After a few minutes Grey looked at the bio-metals with a question he been wanting to ask since he found out A's name. "Hey, I was wondering since we know your names would you like us to call you by your names instead of Model X, Z, A etc?" he asked.

Aile and Vent looked at the bio-metals realizing that maybe they want to be called by their real names.

"Hey, X. Z. A. Do you want to be called by your real names?" Vent asked.

Model X nodded. "It would be nice, but you don't have to because you called us by our code name for so long." X explained with the other two bio-metals nodding in agreement.

"Truth be told I don't care either way." Z commented.

"Yeah, I would like to be called by my real name, but ultimately don't mind. I am just happy its not Albert." A chimed in.

Ashe smiled. "Then it official! From now on we call you by your real names. X, Zero, and Axl." she exclaimed.

"Good, them being Model X, Z, and A was getting weird." Vile commented.

"You know I wonder are there other new generation reploids out there, since based on the archives there were a lot more during the late days of the Maverick war." Ashe asked.

Vile shook his head. "I doubt it. After the 8th rebellion the production of Copy Chips were halted only to began again in limited numbers with a new DNA encyclopedia that didn't include Sigma's DNA combined with the Elf Wars high casualty rate I say all the reploids with Copy Chips and the technology behind it was lost." he theorized.

Vent nodded. "That make sense, and with Albert's expertise in DNA data combined with the reverse engineering with Axl's corpse it is not hard was able to rebuild the Copy technology and use it on himself." Vent surmised.

"And use my soul to turn me into a bio-metal." Axl finished.

When Axl finished his sentence the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a fairly large room decorated with extravagantly designed columns with an overview of Legion city. In the middle of the room expecting them was a tanned skin middle-aged man with spiky fiery red hair and beard styled in a way that make it look like a lion's mane carrying a huge broad sword like one would carry a cane. He wore the robe worn exclusively by the sage trinity with a white cloth worn like a cape. His face was stern and his stern eyes show that he meant business. He smiled slightly when the people he called for came out of the elevator. Aile was the first to speak.

"You called for us, Master Thomas?" she asked.

Thomas nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, I need your help in an urgent matter." His slight smile disappeared and replaced with a sterner face. "It pains me to say that Master Mikhail betrayed Legion." he said.

The group were shocked at the news, despite the Sage blunt and sometime rude behavior he didn't seem the type to betray anybody then again Albert didn't seem like the type either. But they, the bio-metals and even Vile felt something off about the situation and Thomas. He was radiating a familiar feeling to Vile and the bio-metals. A terrifyingly familiar and very wrong feeling. Vile and the bio-metals knew they felt it before, but couldn't quite put their finger on it. All they knew was that they and their friends didn't like it.

Ashe was the first to break out of her stupor. "What do you mean Mikhail betrayed Legion!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Thomas gave a stern look scaring her scaring her into shutting up. Then continued to explain the situation. "He wants to continue Albert's plan to reset the world." he said surprising everyone.

"But how? Ouroboros is at the bottom of the ocean, so how is he going to reset world without the Model W's?" Grey asked confused and worried.

Thomas let out a sad sigh. "He is planning to reawaken Ouroboros. He even has Model W fragment in his possession to help with his plans, and some new allies." he explained.

Vent and Aile narrowed their eyes soaking in the information wondering if the model W fragment Mikhail possessed is controlling him.

Vile folded his arms cocking his head. "So who are these allies that Mikhail acquired?" Vile asked a little suspicious of Thomas. He knew Mikhail, and he knew he wasn't the type of guy who want to remake the world. Combined with the feeling he was getting form Thomas. "(Something's not right.)" he thought.

Thomas turned around to look out the window overseeing the city. He let out a sigh. "He convinced Prometheus, Pandora , and the four bio-metal holders: Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas, and Siarnaq." he explained continuing to look outside.

Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe widen their eyes in surprise. "They survived!?" Grey and Ashe yelled in surprise.

Vent and Aile turned towards Model Z/Zero with a questioning gaze. Zero shook his head. "I don't how they survived. When I stopped them so you 4 could escape Ouroboros, I blacked out and ended up where you found me." he explained.

Vent put his down in thought. "So how did they survive?" he asked mostly to himself.

Thomas hit the ground with his sword like a judge. "Doesn't matter. You all will go and take care of him." This everybody except Vile and the bio-metals flinched especially knowing what he mean by 'take care of.' "We can't allow him to reawaken the Model W's! Go to the transerver room. Possible locations are stored on the navigation computer. Understand?!" he ordered with as much gravity he could muster studying the group's reactions.

Everybody nodded. "We understand Master Thomas. We can't let something like the Model W's continue to exist." Vent answered.

Thomas gave nod in approval, and the group headed towards the elevator, but before everyone could enter Thomas said something to Vile. "And Vile don't let your history with Mikhail affect your assignment. Understood?" he said simply yet with enough sternness to get his point across.

Vile narrowed his eyes at Thomas knowing 100% that something wasn't right. The familiar feeling he and the bio-metals felt earlier was too familiar for his liking. He still couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew Thomas was acting strangely he was always stern, but he also generate a caring father figure like warmth and try to avoid unnecessary death. Now he seemed too eager to get rid of Mikhail his friend.

Vile nodded. "Crystal." he said and continued into the elevator with the rest of the group, and as soon the elevator door closed Thomas let an evil and malicious grin touched his face. A grin that belonged to a villain thought long dead.

"_(It won't work. Once Mikhail explained the situation to them and who you are they stop your plans. You lost the Guardians bio-metals, and Pandora and Prometheus are fighting against you free from he Model W's influence. With those 6 and the bio-metals of the other three legendary heroes you will never win. They will defeat you like they did before.)" said a voice inside his head vehemently._

Thomas mentally cackled at the voice proclamation. "(Oh, I know Thomas. I didn't send them to kill him and his group, but to merely find them. For the task of getting rid of them and the 5 I sent. I... brought back some new allies using an old friend and the DNA data stored here and the ones I mange to gather from here and there including a certain bio-metal.)"

The real Thomas gasped in horror peering as the imposter let Thomas in on his plan. _"(NO! YOU CAN'T! YOUR MADDER THAN I THOUGHT, IF YOU PLANNING ON SENDING THEM! ESPECIALLY HIM!)" _Thomas screamed in horror.

The false Thomas then laughed evilly out loud. The laugh reverberated throughout the room.

"(Don't worry I will tell them to hold back. I have something special in mind for them, so I don't want them to die just yet. Besides at their current level of power the judges should do in keeping them busy, if they try to undermine my plans.)" He then pressed a button on his sword hilt and in the middle of the a transerver rose from the floor. He stepped in the transerver and he disappeared.

**3****rd**** POV**

Deep below the earth under Legion HQ lie many secret labs devoted to different tasks ranging from weapon development to researching ways to finding a way to artificially create force-metal and finding applications for it, but there few labs that only the false Thomas and only a few others knew about even Mikhail and Albert didn't know about them. And one of the labs was devoted to Copychip research, DNA resurrection and Pantheon development. In this lab full of high-end equipment and 11 glowing capsules were 5 scientists held against their will and 10 upgraded Pantheons-X variant guards keeping a watchful eye on their prisoners. One particular scientist was a tall reploid in slim purple armor usually worn by scientist doing volatile research wearing a lab coat on top. He had sharp purple eyes. His helmet had a pair of metallic blades running across the sides. He (and the other scientist) had troubled and fearful feelings about the situation and how their work will be used by the mad man keeping them here because they knew who he really was, but the purple reploid who had connections with the madman in far past was the most fearful. He continued to type on a computer keyboard observing the conditions of the capsule occupants.

"I can't believe I am doing this. Helping this madman again." the purple reploid balled up into a fist in frustration. "(I know he is planning to remold the world in his image just like he tried to do before, but we can't sabotage anything with him keeping our families hostage, and if he succeeds I shutter at how much the world will suffer.)" the reploid felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head from the computer screen tot he owners hand. It was one of the researchers a human female scientist with snow-white hair, fair skin, and green eyes her armor was black and white with a white lab over it. She was smiling encouragingly.

"Gate, you all right?" she asked clearly concerned.

Gate rolled his eyes at the question. "(Well Frost, besides me, my wife and daughter being kidnap by someone who is supposed to be dead, and gone. Everything is just great.)" Gate thought sarcastically, but bite his tongue not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I am fine just worried about the condition of my family." Gate banged his fist on the keyboard shocking Frost. "It is frustrating after all that work on the Mother Elf to eradicate the Maverick Virus to destroy any chance of that monster coming back, yet he comes back like the cockroach he is anyway. Now he took our families, and have us bringing back the dead! Worse, he is having us bring the devil reploid back to life." He exclaimed pointing at the 11th capsule in the rows of capsules.

Frost looked at him sympathetic. "I understand, Gate. He has my son, but don't worry I found out somethings from the surface. I heard that Mikhail figured out who he is and escaped with the help of the bio-metals chosen ones." she whispered.

Gate listen with interested at what he was hearing. "So Mr. cue-ball lost the support of the bio-metals of the 4 guardians. Interesting. Then they going to need help. I know that holders of X,Z, and A will fight against him based on current events, and the other holders are clearly his enemies even if they don't know who is controlling him. We are going need to hurry and send out our trump card." Gate said quietly keeping an eye on the Pantheons-X guards.

"He is finished, but we need a distraction so we can send him out without suspicion. Are you sure this will work?" Frost explained.

"Yes, he is completely loyal to me. Now just keep working on the new Pantheon types I will handle the distraction when the time is right. Be sure to let the others know." he answered.

Before she could answer the lab bunker door lock clicked and a loud buzz was heard alerting the scientists that someone arrived. The bunker doors opened revealing the guest to be Master Thomas or false Thomas. He entered the room and walked towards the rows of capsules staring at them impassively. He then turned towards the head scientist Gate his impassive face still up. "Are they ready?" he asked simply.

Gate kept a cool face despite his utter hatred of the being possessing this innocent man. "Yes, all eleven reploids have been resurrected, force metal upgrades have been applied, and have been updated with current information and mission objectives." he said coolly.

The False Thomas nodded and smiled wickedly, then he looked at Frost. "And how are the development of Pantheons-Z, and A variants?" he asked.

Frost narrowed her eyes full of hatred. "They have been field tested and the designs have been sent to the factories computers including the ones in the moon fortress." she reported coldly

False Thomas nodded in approval. "Good," he turned towards Gate ignoring Frosts hateful glare. "Gate open the capsules and let our friends out." he said.

Gate gaped at False Thomas request then finally nodded. He went to the computer consoles typing in the command to open the capsules. "Initializing wake up protocols." said a computerized voice. Steam came out of the capsules as the glass lids slowly opened. The reploid occupants of each capsule came out each one of varying size. The first reploid was male. He is the largest and most muscular out of the first eight had dark skin face with red lines going down from each eye and a blocky head. He did not show any emotion keeping a stony face like a statue. This was the Dark Judge: Tretista Kelverian. The second reploid was also male. He had a moderate build and was average height. He had tanned skin wearing a round helmet with a some sort of tuft of white hair. His seemed to be always serious. He was the Left Fire Judge: Blazin' Flizard. The third one was male with pale skin with dark rings around his eyes. He was the smallest out of the first eight due to his child-like frame. He wore a round helmet with a skull like forehead guard and a spike on the back pointing upward diagonally. He was smirking with a childish maliciously. He was the Left Ice Judge: Childre Inarabitta. The fourth of the eight was male with pale skin wearing a helmet with lighting like appendages on top pointing backwards. His arms were folded as he carried himself like a gentlemen. He was the Left Thunder Judge: Hellbat Schit. The fifth reploid was a very very VERY effeminate male. He had long white hair with a gold head necklace. He was the Right Fire Judge: Cubit Foxtar. The sixth reploid was a short, fat and stubby male twice as tall as the child reploid. He was bald with a pointy w shaped mustache and triangle-shaped goatee and a long white segmented pony tail. He was the Right Ice Judge Glaicer Le Cactank. The seventh reploid was tall and lanky wearing some cranial device covering half his head. He wore his cape like a strait jacket. He was the Thunder Judge: Volteel Biblio. The eighth reploid was tall and almost skeletal wearing a face mask with a crown with three spikes pointing upward. He was the Moonlight Judge: Deathtanz Mantisk. All eight reploids wore white skin-tight suits with gold lines and white capes, and had unnaturally black eyes with purple pupils.

The last three of the 11 reploids were very familiar faces. The first reploid was a resurrected Copy X except with updated armor similar to Vent's and Aile's mega-merged form with Model X alone. He carried an air of arrogance and haughtiness that would put Aeolus to shame. The second reploid was Omega resurrected using the soul of Model O given to Legion by the Guardians to be sealed away. He wore crimson armor similar to that of Girouette Model Z Mega-merged form minus the visor and with a helmet. He had a blood thirsty grin on his face ready to kill. The third and final reploid was a clone with two DNA data sets. One Lumine's and the other Axl's. He looked like a mixture of Lumine, Axl, and Grey/Ashe mega-merged form. He had the mega-merged armor except white with blue lines on the legs and arms with a pair of wings similar to Lumine's middle when he enter his Seraph form folded on his on his back. He was armed with two heavy-duty buster pistols. He stood emotionless his blue betraying nothing.

False Thomas cackled beyond satisfied with the results of the scientist work. After his episode he studied each reploid. "Excellent, You all know why you were resurrected correct, my eight gentle judges or should I say my Eight Demon Generals?" he asked specifically to the first eight.

The Tallest Demon General bowed towards his master followed by the other eight. "Yes, we are your servants Master Sigma. You give us an order and we shall obey." he said his baritone voice.

False Thomas or Sigma smiled wickedly. "Good, You have your assignments now head to the transerver room and go to your assigned mission objectives. You know what to do once you arrive. Now go!" he ordered.

The Eight Demon Generals bowed before their master and shouted: "Yes, Master!" They then left the room to their assigned locations leaving the 3 clones of X, Zero, and Axl/Lumine behind. Omega smiled maliciously thirsty for what he was promised. "So Sigma what is it you want us to do? I want to kill something specifically that 'fake'." he asked referring to Zero.

Copy X looked at his companion piercing him with his red eyes which had no effect on the Devil reploid. "Yes, though I wouldn't put like that. I too want to kill my flawed original." he said arrogantly clutching his hand repeatedly testing his new body.

The Axl/Lmine clone just stood quietly observing the situation with no signs of moving.

The Sigma possessed Thomas smirked. "Well its your lucky day cause you might get your chance. Your first assignment is to follow their bio-matches to Mikhail and the others, and when they find them...you know what to do."

The Copy X and Omega smiled wickedly though Omega's was more of a psychotic grin, but the Axl/Lumine clone simply nodded keeping his face cold and emotionless.

"But be sure to hold back." Sigma added before they started to leave. Omega looked at him with seething bewilderment, while Copy X was more stoic than his associate keeping his feelings in check. But it was clear that he didn't like it, and Axl/Lumine remained emotionless with total indifference.

"WHAT!? What do you mean hold back?! I want to kill him, eviscerate him, and watch as he watched in horror and anger as I 'The God of Destruction' splatter his friends blood across the wall!"

Copy X shook his head slightly revolted at his comrades brutal plan and undignified response for his enemies.

"Sigma, I am sure you have your reasons for your unusual request. If I may humbly asked: Why? If they are a threat to your plans wouldn't it be a better move to removed them from the equation? Especially when they are weak after dealing with that fool Albert I believe?" he asked calmly being sure to show proper respect to the one who brought him back.

The Sigma possessed Thomas smiled like Copy-X asked something a child would ask. "Simple to test them." he said simply.

Omega turned red with anger. "What hell you mean test them."

"Answer me this Copy-X. Omega. Would rather you defeat your arch-enemies at their weakest so you get rid of them easily, or at their strongest when their defeat is most satisfying? When they did everything they could, but still couldn't beat you?" he asked sagely studying Omega and Copy-X reactions. "If they survive against you then they deserve to fight us at full power and the chance to get stronger, but if they lose..."

Copy-X and Omega caught on. "They aren't even worth our held back strength." finished gleaming at the prospect of Zero fighting him at his strongest, and based on the data uploaded into his head in his capsule despite becoming some metal trinket he was more powerful than he was during the Ragnarok incident, but so did Omega and Copy X.

Copy-X nodded understanding Sigma's Plan "So the Eight general you sent were training dummies for them if they survive their little spar with us." he stated rather ask.

Sigma chuckled. "Your half-right. Yes they are training dummies of sort, but the mission I assigned each of them are very important to our plans, and they serve a nice distraction while we work. By time the bio-matches finish picking them off..." he then tucked a hand in his robe's pocket and pulled out a Model W fragment. "...we will be far stronger than them, and the plan will be too far along to stop at that point. On Earth."

Omega smiled knowingly. "Sounds like you want to do some final showdown on the moon. Just like the Jakob incident." he observed.

Sigma nodded. "Yes, Now if your satisfied go on your mission. Copy-X you're in charge." he said finally.

Copy-X smiled and nodded. "Yes Sigma." he turned towards his teammates. "Lets go."

Omega narrowed his eyes. "Don't get used to this. I am only following your orders cause it get me to that fake faster."

"Noted." Copy-X said plainly feeling it was beneath him to pay attention to the brute.

They left the room quickly heading to their destination leaving Sigma and the scientist. Sigma turned his attention specifically Gate. "Excellent work. Keep this up and your family will be out of harms way soon." He then looked at the scientists "All of your families." he said before leaving the lab locking the bunker door behind him ignoring the hateful stares he was receiving. Everybody went back to working on force-metal application contemplating what they have done. Gate more so than others. He secretly prayed to whatever deity was out there to help the ones who will try to stop Sigma.

**3****rd**** POV**

While Sigma was deploying his Generals Vent and Aile were riding ride chasers borrowed from The Guardians, while Vile flew using his jet pack, Grey and Ashe flew using their Aeolus A-Trans heading towards coordinate near a town near the border of the Crimson Desert provided by a message supposedly sent by Mikhail. They been traveling for almost 2 hours along the way they discussed what they felt about Thomas oddness and the situation in general.

"Somethings off with Thomas. He is acting weird. I mean he pretty much told us to off his friend." Aile commented on what happened in Legion HQ as dodge a rock that was hidden by sand her rider chaser swerving around right to avoid a collision straightening back in line afterward.

"Hey, Aile. You alright!?" Ashe yelled over the COMs.

Aile gave a thumbs and turned her attention back to their destination. Vile kept an eye on Aile for a few seconds before giving his two cents on Thomas.

"I agree with Aile. When we were in the same room as him. I felt something off. A very frightening and familiar aura. Something that I know I felt a long long time ago. I know X, Zero, and Axl felt it."

The bio-metals voiced their agreements. X and Zero felt the most wary about Thomas knowing that the aura radiating was from something that should have died a long time ago. Axl on the other hand felt wariness, but as not much as X, Zero, and Vile. But he knew the aura Thomas was producing was from something that caused him and his friends a lot of personal grief and general misery.

X mentally narrowed his eyes. "Vile is right. That aura. I felt it before..." he said simply.

Zero nodded in agreement. "That aura Thomas generated. It caused a lot of pain and suffering some. I know it." when he finished his sentence two images flash in his mind one of a young and innocent female brunette reploid with blue and red dress shaped armor with yellow accents dying peaceful in what he believe is his arms, and the other was a tanned skinned reploid with beautiful long violet hair styled in a traditional Japanese princess style. Her was white and blue with light purple accents as well as yellow jewels and her arms feature a bell sleeve design. She was being carried of the ground by the neck by a huge white knight looking reploid carrying a huge beam sword over her mid-section ready to slice her in half. Zero felt the strong emotions of failure and sadness. He felt the pain of their loss. He knew that they were close to him. Very close. He knew he loved them both the first made him felt love for the first time, and her death caused by a monster devastating him causing him to steel his heart from future relationships, until the second came and soften his heart easing the pain of the first one's death. He loved again making a promise not to let what happen to his first love happen to the second using turning the sadness and regret into a new found strength to protect her and his friends, but when another monster took her seeing the knight reploid made him angry, very angry at him and himself. Just as fast as the images came they were gone bringing him back to reality. Zero mentally shook himself, looked down.

"(I am sorry. Iris. Layer. I am sorry. I couldn't protect you two.)" he thought solemnly surprising himself that he knew their names so eaisly.

Everybody else notice Zero was quiet for a minute and was worried.

"Hey, Zero your OK?" X asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." Zero brushed off not wanting to talk about his memory flashes at the moment.

Everybody especially Vent, Aile, and mostly X didn't buy it, but knew that he would tell them whats wrong when ready. Vent checked his ride chaser's inboard GPS the console showed 5 triangles following an dotted line on a detailed map of the area.

"OK, we are nearing our target. Ashe! Grey! Vile! See anything?!" he asked the flying trio.

Grey looked ahead and saw some metal structures surrounded by walls and a guard towers in the distance.

"Yeah, I see some metal structures fortified with walls and guard towers." Grey responded.

"Probably an abandon Hunters outpost. There is quite a few around here. Sometimes Hunters abandon outpost like this one when a ruins site runs out of tech to salvage or the mavericks or raiders in the area become too much." Ashe explained.

Vile used his helmet's built in zoom function to get a better look at the structure in the distance. He was able to make out a five figures in front of the gate around and couple of guard towers in use.

"Well doesn't look to be abandon right now. I spot five figures in front of the outpost's gate and 2 in the tower."

"Alright everybody be on your guard, and lets hear what Mikhail have to say." Aile ordered.

Everybody gave their confirmations and sped towards the outpost.

Unknown to them an invisible figure with angelic wings that were more fear inducing than comforting. He activated his COMs and contacted his leader.

"Copy-X, This is White Axl. Over."

There was static until an cold and refine voice came through. "Ah, White Axl. I take it you found them?"

White Axl nodded. "Yes, they are heading towards an abandon Hunters outpost. Sending coordinates. Over." he responded stoically while pressing a button on his left forearm sending the coordinates.

"Copy. Coordinates received. Wait at your current position. Me and Omega are on the way. Over."

"Roger." he responded before turning his COM off. A psychotic grin crept slowly across his face before he filled the air with insane laughter as he stared at the group in the distance.

Outside the abandon outpost were seven figures. One was a very short and hunched elderly man with a more mechanical appearance, wearing a gold-plated mask with three pivoting lens for eyes, the only visible part of his body being a large pointed nose, a long mustache and pointed nose. He was wearing a sage robe which was covered dust and sand. His name was Master Mikhail. Next to his left was a young male reploid 15-16 with red eyes and spiked pale blue hair styled as a mullet with a long pair of bangs. He is wearing a purple jacket with details in red on top of a black and white bodysuit. This reploid was a unmega-merged Prometheus and he was holding a bio-metal shaped like his helmet when he was mega-merged with Model W. He was now bio-match of the Model PM the Reaper Megaman. The person on Mikhail's right was a young woman reploid 13-15 with sharp red eyes and long light green hair. She is wearing a white jacket with details in light blue on top of a matching dress which is on top of black jumpsuit. This reploid is a unmega-merged Pandora and she was holding a bio-metal shaped like her mega-merged oval shaped helmet. She was now the bio-match of the Model PN the Behind those three were the 4 bio-matches and their bio-metals. In the middle in front of them was a young human man 16-18 with pale skin and long silver hair with a pale green tint and a very thick, pointed fringe that covers one half of his face. He wears a green megaman vest with a cape around his waist. He was carrying a sword on his side and stood with pride, and a high sense of refinement and class though his eyes show much regret. He was Aeolus the bio-match for Model H A little behind and next to him was a young male reploid with pale skin, small irises and dark purple spiky hair wearing ninja like garb. The lower half of his face is obscured by a long, tattered red scarf. He wears the standard megaman vest with purple coloration. He was Siarnaq the bio-match for the Model P the Shadow Megaman. He was staring at incoming ride chasers, analyzing the situation and coming up with possible scenarios and counter-measures to negative scenarios his face showing no hint of emotion. On his left was a young human woman 15-16 with dual-toned spiky hair, the fringe being a vibrant orange and her itself being brown. She wears the typical ZX megaman vest with coloration and a pair of boxing glove-like gauntlets that are purely that color. She was Atlas the bio-match of the Model F the Flame Megaman. Her arms were folded and she had a impatient and fierce with an hint of nervouness on her face. On the ride side of Siarnaq was a young reploid boy 13-15 with short blue hair with a single strand standing upright. He wears his ocean blue megaman jacket under his ocean blue megaman inspired hoodie and unlike the other 3 megamen he wore a pair of shorts over his jumpsuit. He was Thetis bio-match for the Model L the Ice Megaman. The boy was extremely nervous along with the other bio-matches including the newly crowned Reaper and Witch megaman and for good reason. All six of them tried to kill the four bio-matches during the Game of Destiny and while under the Model W's influence felt ashamed by it. Prometheus and Pandora felt the most shame due to helping Albert resurrect the Model W's for over 50 years even though it was part of their Model W influenced revenge plan that ironically gave Albert enough negative emotional energy to resurrect the Ouroboros.

Up in the sky ahead of the ride chasers Grey, Vile and Ashe looked down and saw Mikhail, but Ashe and Grey were surprised and puzzled to actually see the four game of destiny participants, and they were even more puzzled when they saw two new yet some how familiar faces. Grey, Vile, and Ashe landed in front of Mikhail, and a few minutes later Vent and Aile on their ride chasers came from behind them. Grey and Ashe changed back into their original mega-merged form. Vent and Aile in their ZX forms got off their Ride Chasers and walked towards the elderly Sage. Once they in front of him Mikhail was the first to speak, and the urgency and relief in his voice were very clear.

"Vent! Aile! Great everybody's here. Please, come in we much to discuss, and little time to do so if we..."

Vent stopped Mikhail before he could finish. Folding his arms with a defiant gaze. "Hold up! We are not going in there. How do we know it's not a trap?" he said impatiently and a little disrespectfully earning a glare from Aile.

Aile looked at Mikhail analyzing his reactions and his group's. "I am sorry Master Mikhail, but we are not sure we can trust you, especially when some of the things Master Thomas is true." she looks at the Chosen ones for the bio-metals and the two new kids behind Mikhail who looked familiar then she and her brother figured out who they were. "And you having the ones with our stolen bio-metals, and Prometheus and Pandora with you is pretty suspicious." she said the last part surprising everyone minus Vile, but it surprised Axl, Grey and Ashe most of all.

"You...survived! How?" Ashe stammered.

"And you two look normal..." Axl commented.

Grey nodded in agreement. "What happen to you two?" Grey asked

Prometheus and Pandora looked in shame unable to look at the people they hurt in the eye. Grey and Ashe saw this and for first time notice how different they look and acted from the last time they meet. Prometheus actually look sane and no longer has his constant slasher smile, and Pandora seemed shy and fearful unlike before when she was cold,emotionless, and creepy.

Prometheus breathed out. "It is best Mikhail explained inside..."

"Wait a minute! How do we know this isn't a trap? Thomas told us you all are trying to reawaken the Model W's!" Vent exclaimed.

Mikhail couldn't believe his ears at what he just heard. "WA...WHAT! NO! I am not the one trying to reawaken those accursed bio-metals! Thomas is! Listen Thomas is not himself. It is like he is possessed by some thing."

"Vent. Aile. I think we can trust him." Model Z/Zero spoke up surprising everybody.

Vent blinked in confusion, while gave Zero a questioning gaze.

"Zero, why you say that?" Aile asked.

"Because if they were up to something evil, the four guardians wouldn't help them." X responded for his friend.

Model H/Harpuia nodded. "Yes, Master X is correct. We are with them of our own free will." he said surprising everyone. "And I am afraid Mikhail is correct an evil from long ago has taken control of him."

Aeolus felt enough time has been spent out in the open. He stepped up to Mikhail's right side. "I understand you have no reason to trust any of us after what all that happened during the game of destiny, but.." he bowed in front of everyone showing great humility contrast to the arrogance he displayed during Albert's game of destiny. He bowed like a knight bow in front of a king or queen. "I swear on my pride and honor as a nobleman that this is not a trap, and we are allies in stopping this great evil and the Model W's."

Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile looked at each other then their bio-metals. Meanwhile Vile was scanning the area looking for anything suspicious. He just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He turned his attention towards Mikhail and his group.

"We can trust them. I know Mikhail. I say we go in but be on our guard." he said putting in his two cents.

Everybody in Vile's group looked at each other than nodded. Mikhail happy they are willing to trust him and his new-found allies.

"Good follow me. Hurry, I doubt you're the only ones that the evil that possessed Thomas has sent."

**Grey POV**

The group nodded and followed Mikhail inside the Hunter outpost leading them to the some large improvised shed. They entered the shed shielding them from the scorching sun which didn't bother Atlas too much, since where she is from this was an average day. Everyone sat in a circle around a makeshift table made form some armor plating. Since the stolen bio-metals and their bio-metals vouched for the participants in Alberts game Me, Ashe, Vent, and Aile demega-merge and sat across from their former enemies. Atlas kept her fierce and defiant face though it was somehow softer, Thetis sitting on her right looked guilty along, Prometheus and Pandora were sitting by Mikhail the brother was keeping a calm face while the sister looked down when me, Ashe, Vent or Aile looked at her, Aeolus maintain his refined demeanor, and the creepy Siarnaq maintain his sharp and calm expression like he was analyzing everybody. My group relaxed since we sat down, but alert enough to mega-merge at a moment notice. My sister Ashe seemed toe constantly stare at Pandora and Prometheus with said two avoiding her stares, Vent and Aile seemed more focused on Mikhail, while Vile seemed just as focused.

Mikhail coughed getting everyone attention. "I am sure you all questions..." he stopped and looked at us seeing if we have any questions. We nodded for him to continue. "It all started back at Legion HQ..."

**(Flash back over a few hours ago.)**

**3****rd**** POV**

Mikhail was in the Sages meeting room in Legion HQ. He scrolled through his data reading the mission report provided by Vent and Aile, and once finished Thomas stared out the window over Legion City in seemingly deep thought.

"...To bring new life into the World, eh?" he said mulling over the words.

"In the last mission report...Albert said some rather outrageous things." Mikhail said giving his thoughts on the matter. He noticed that his friend has acted out of character lately.

Thomas turned around and faced the short Sage with serious expression on his face. "Mikhail... Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" he asked cryptically.

Mikhail gaped not believing what his friend was saying. "How absurd... Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings." he said trying to make his old friend see reason.

"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids, correct? Don't you remember? Those were the laws Albert and I agreed on them." Thomas continued.

Mikhail stepped back in shock. "W-What are you saying?"

"Give humans robotic bodies, and give reploids mortality and organic parts. So, where do you think the Human bodies for the reploids are? What do you think happened to the original Reploid data from before we gave them mortality?" he question Mikhail.

Suddenly the Chosen ones Siarnaq, Thetis, Atlas, and Aeolus teleported in, all mega-merged, and stood by Thomas staring at Mikhail their eyes glowing and unnatural red.

"Thomas... You...!" Mikhail exclaimed in fear.

Thomas let an evil smirk touch his lips, and his body radiated an evil aura that sen chills through] Mikhail's whole body. The chosen ones stepped forward-looking at Mikhail like he was a target. More likely he was.

"Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters." His evil aura radiated even more freezing Mikhail in place with fear. "But I do think he was right about one thing! This world needs to be reset." he exclaimed.

Fear hit Mikhail body like never before. He knew something was wrong with his friend. He knew Thomas would never do this sort of thing.

"Now, old friend unfortunately you outlive your usefulness you're not needed in the new world I will create. Chosen ones!" The chosen ones stood at attention. "Take care o..." Suddenly Thomas gripped his head screaming in pain.

"THOMAS!" Mikhail yelled breaking out of his stupor.

"NO!...STAY BACK!" Thomas yelled stopping Mikhail, but the Chosen ones looked at their master puzzled.

"Mikhail...listen.. you must run...ru..." he went silent then stood back up sweating and panting his hair frizzled. After a few moments he restored his composure and looked a t Mikhail with a wicked smile. "Sorry about that. Your friend got out of his cage, but I assure you it won't happen again."

"Your not Thomas! Who are you!?" he demanded.

False Thomas cackled. "Oh, lets just say I am the past coming back to haunt the present." he then signaled Atlas to do something.

She nodded her head and pointed one of her Knuckle busters at Mikhail. She was about to pull the trigger when two megamen teleported in front of Mikhail one was male covered in purple armor with details in red on top of a robotic gray body. His long helmet has a white plate in the front evoking the image of a skull, and his hair is a pale blue cap split in vertical segments. He carried a large scythe making him look like a grim reaper. The other megaman was female in white, blue, and black armor. She wears an odd, egg-shaped helmet. She carried a gold staff. It was Prometheus and his sister Pandora.

Prometheus pointed his scythe at Thomas with a smirk that oddly lack any hint of sadism, "Sorry, imposter, but Mikhail coming with us, and so are the Chosen ones and their bio-metals! SISTER NOW!"

Pandora nodded. "Right big brother." she said pointing her golden staff at the chosen four.

Prometheus's scythe and Pandora's staff glowed with bright white light before shooting a beam of light that engulfed Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq as they were hit dark energy escaped their body like smoke out of a chimney stake. The light formed an orb around them that brighter and larger. The possessed Thomas and Mikahil shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"WHAT THE...!" Mikhail and Thomas yelled before the light engulfed them.

Just as quick as the light expanded it disappeared. False Thomas uncovered his eyes blinking a few times readjusting to the normal amount of light. He gasped in surprise when he saw he was the only one in the room. The being possessing Thomas kept a calm composure despite losing the 4 chosen ones and Mikhail, thought the grip on his sword tighten giving the only sign that he was enraged. He took a few minutes to calm himself. He then smirked wickedly and turned his attention towards the overview of Legion City.

Mikhail opened his eyes his head pounding like someone took a hammer and smashed it repeatedly. He looked around saw he was in some sort of camp lying on the ground his robe covered in dust. He got up his legs feeling weak but the sensation stopped after a few moments.

"Well, the old geezer finally woke up." said a gravely feminine voice.

Mikhail turned towards the right to the source of the voice and was surprised to see the unmega-merged forms of Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas, and Siarnaq. Aeolus was by Atlas giving her a disciplinary gaze, Thetis was exploring some old trunk, and Siarnaq had his back against the wall his eyes closed meditating.

"Atlas, be more respectful to Master Mikhail. I know you have questions we all do, but being rude about it won't get them faster. A little respect can get you a long way." he scolded like he was scolding a child his refined accent giving the scolding an air of superiority.

"Hey, I just want to know what happened to our bio-metals..."

Aeolus slammed the end of his sheathed sword to the ground shutting Atlas up, and gave Atlas a very stern gaze that would freeze an out of control maverick in place. "They weren't ours to begin with!" he then looked at Mikhail for conformation.

Mikhail nodded conforming Aeolus assessment. Then suddenly a bright ball of light appeared between them. Everyone covered their eyes, and when the light dimmed their were 7 figures in its place. An unmega-merged Prometheus and Pandora, the 4 bio-metals, and a woman wearing a white gown with data streams going vertical across. Her face look like it was crafted by the finest artist and her angelic wings radiated a calming aura. Her eyes held a benevolence befit such an angelic being.

"I am afraid Mikhail is right, Chosen Ones. The bio-metals given to you were stolen from the ones they chose to wield them by Prometheus and Pandora under Albert's order." said the heavenly figure studying at the reaction of everyone present.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? The reason we were given the bio-metals was because they chose us. Otherwise why would they give us their power to help us change the world!? Who are you!?" Atlas asked enraged and confused.

"Hey,we didn't choose you! Our will were suppressed by Albert and the Model W fragments, and you were controlled by them as well!" Model F/Fefnir yelled enraged at Atlas indignation.

Atlas taken aback by the bio-metal's voice because for as long she had it or him he never voiced his opinions. In fact, he didn't really talk much he just seemed to be an extension of her will. After a few seconds the sound of Thetis voice broke out her shock.

"What do you mean we were controlled by the Model W's? Weren't just bio-metals that could change the world?" he asked innocently, which unsurprising since very few people know what the Model W was and fewer in full detail.

Model L/ Leviathan shook her head/body. "No, they are evil and contained the soul of a very evil man. Those who are near them eventually succumb to its influence." Leviathan explained.

Pandora nodded her head in agreement. "She is correct. The Model W corrupts those near it, eventually twisting them to its will. Trust me, me and my brother know from experience." She looked at the Chosen ones who notice her and her brother for the first time. "Now answer me this. What were each of your reasons for fighting, and what do you all remember?" she inquired.

Thetis looked down uncomfortable and deep in thought biting his lip. "I...It's all foggy... I remember taking Model L from Prometheus because I wanted the power of the W's to save oceans, but things get foggy when I found the first Model W..." Thetis tried harder to remember the memories became clearer until it was clear enough that he remembered what he said and wanted while under the evil bio-metal's influence. "No... I wanted to save the oceans, but...I didn't want to destroy humanity to do so. I would..." he said looking at his hands in shame.

Each of the participants in Albert's game dig through their minds remembering until it was clear what they did and how the model W's corrupted them.

"No, I wanted to help the weak become strong so they could defend themselves from Mavericks. Not create a world of unending war! I been through war! Why would I want to create a world full of it!?" Atlas said in disbelief at her actions during the game.

Aeolus shook his head shameful of his actions during the Game of destiny. "What have I done. I wanted to create a world without ignorance, but not like that... I shamed my family name and honor." he said the last part quietly.

Siarnaq looked at his hands remembering what he did and how the Model Ws warped his mind. Though he deleted his ability to express emotions he still felt them, and he felt shame. "NEW MEMORY DATA AQUIRED. GOAL: CREATE A WORLD WITHOUT PAIN OF BETRAYAL. GOAL CORRUPTED BY MODEL W. WAS CHANGED TO: MAKE WORLD SUFFER THE PAIN I FELT WHEN BETRAYED. PAST ACTIONS INCOMPHERHIMSIBLE." he said in his computerized voice.

Pandora and Prometheus understood all too well their anguish of being used by the Model W after having the accursed bio-metal mega-merged with them for over 50 years. "We understand how you all feel. Me and my brother had that Bio-metal fused with us it's evilness and malevolence influence out thoughts and changing our personality..." Pandora said remembering how cold and emotionless she was.

"Wait...Weren't you two mega-merged back in Legion HQ, and what is possessing Thomas to want to reset the world?" Mikhail asked with urgency.

The angelic being nodded. "I shall explain that and more. You see after the Model W's drained the negative emotional energy from Pandora and Prometheus. Then I defused the Model W fragments from their bodies removing the evil soul from them and replaced it with a part their souls allowing them to keep their mega-merge abilities. They are no longer the servants of the Model W. From then on they were known as Prometheus the Reaper Mega-man and Pandora the Witch Mega-man. After saving them and providing them their new Bio-metals I gave them some of my power to purify the corrupted chosen ones and their respective models and the mission to save you from the evil that possessed Master Thomas. An evil from long ago all the way back to the Maverick Wars. An evil I thought I destroyed completely, Sigma."

Everyone gasped in shock. They all knew who Sigma was. The Devil King of Mavericks, and the instigator and most destructive being during the Maverick War. His mark on history was remembered almost 300 years later.

"Si...Sii...Siii... SIGMA! He is alive! Wait, you said you failed to destroy him. The only thing... You're the Mother Elf!" Mikhail Exclaimed.

The Angelic figure nodded. "Yes, that is correct I am the Mother Elf, and some how a piece of the Sigma Virus survived from my purge from the Maverick war, and it will take the Mega-men powered by heroes of the past to stop them. I can't stop him not at my current power. I am still weak from being freed from Weil's control all those years ago, and restoring the memories of the four guardians drained made me even weaker. I only have a short before I must rest and recharge for the coming battle against Sigma and the Model W's soon to be in his possession." Mother Elf then looked at the 4 chosen ones. "Chosen ones though unintentionally you used the bio-metals against their will." the 4 chosen looked down in shame at their actions. "Despite that they chose you 4 to use their power to fight against this great evil."

Model H/Harpuia floated towards Aeolus who looked up in surprise. "Aeolus, you fight with honor and will sacrifice yourself to protect others. From now on I will grant you my power, so you can become the Wind Mega-man! My Password is: Ventus Airus."

Aeolus nodded, then bowed. "Thank you, I am honored." he said.

Model F/Fefnir floated towards Atlas looking her in the eye. She looked back refusing to back. "Kid, you have a fighting spirit, and you use your strength to protect weak. A strong man stands up for himself, but it takes a stronger man to stand up for others. I will grant my power, so we may fight together becoming the Flame Mega-man! My password is: Flamma Wies.

Atlas simply nodded. "I promise I will this strength to protect the weak and help them become strong."

Model P/Phantom floated towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq simply stared with extreme focus. "You are loyal to your friends willing to sacrifice yourself when necessary to protect them. My powers are yours as long they are used justly. Now become the Shadow Mega-man. My password is: Umbra Profess."

Siarnaq nodded and knelled. "GRATITUDE. UPGRADE WILL BE USED CORRECTLY."

Model L/Leviathan floated towards Thetis. Thetis looked down not ready to look her in the eye. Leviathan gently nudged him getting his attention. "Hey Kid, You have a kind and passionate heart. Your willing to protect not only the oceans, but the life that live in them and on land. As long you protect the innocent. Now become the Ice Mega-man. My password is: Glacius Passio."

Thetis smiled wide feeling better. "RIGHT! I will become the Ice Mega-man and protect not only the oceans, but life as well whether on the land or in the sea!" he exclaimed.

The Mother elf nodded and smiled. She then turned her head towards Mikhail. "Mikhail." she said grabbing his attention.

"Yes.." he said still wrapping his mind around the scenario.

"Before I have a gift for the Model A, X, and Z, and a message for the chosen ones of the Model A." she said.

Mikhail nodded speechless letting her know he is listening. The Mother Elf produced three balls of energy and gave them to Mikhail who tucked them in his robe with great care. The Mother Elf told Mikhail her message and explained the orbs use before saying her farewells, and disappearing in a bright light leaving the bio-metals, chosen ones, and the elderly sage behind.

**3****rd**** POV**

Mikhail finished his story and looked at each of his guests reaction to put frankly everybody was surprised, except for their bio-metals and Vile who were shaking with fear, anger, frustration, and surprise. They knew that aura belonged to a monster and now he has returned.

"So the Mother Elf who was never heard from for a 100 years just appeared to battle Sigma?" Vent asked skeptically.

"Look I have proof, right here." Mikhail said pulling out the 3 orbs from his robe.

Ashe taking this as proof of his claim spoke. "So then what is the message the Mother Elf had for me and my brother?" she asked.

"It concerns with the Password to the power of Model LM: the Angelic Mega-man. It is Divino lumine: Divine Light." Mikhail answered.

"So he is back?" X asked solemnly.

Zero scoffed. "He doesn't know when to quiet." he said.

Axl remembering the orbs looked at the Mikhail. "So the orbs what are supposed to do?" he asked.

"Help restore your memories." Mikhail answered simply.

Everybody in Grey and Ashe group stared in surprise, but before more can be said the ground shook and a large explosion was heard. Everybody who could mega-merged and ran outside to see where the explosion came from. When the dust cleared three figures were revealed. Copy-X stood with arrogant smirk along, Omega looked blood thirsty and White was floating showing emotionless façade masking his insanity. Copy-X looked at Model Z then X.

"Well it is nice to see you again, X. Zero."

**(Well here is Ch 2. I would like to thank every one of my readers for the Favs and follows. Hey guys I need some help with coming up with better passwords and 'I am' phrases for the bio-metal's Model A and LM. In the game each of the bio-metals minus A have a latin password to lock their powers, and some cool 'I am' phrase. For ex. For Model L: I am the water that flows across the land, Glacius Passio. (translated to Icy Passion). Here is one I came up for Model A: I am the ally among the enemy using their form against them, Mutatio Indefinitia. (translation: Limitless transformation). Model LM: I am the Angel who light wash over the land and destroys evil, Divino Lumine.(translation: Divine light). What ya think? Can yall come up with something better? Let me know. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
